1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to methods of increasing the rate of gastric emptying in mammals using pyrrolidinylbenzamides and is more particularly concerned with the use of certain 1-methyl and 1-cycloalkyl-3-pyrrolidinylbenzamides.
In certain individual mammalian subjects gastric motility is below normal, resulting in retention of stomach contents for extended periods of time. This may result in any one or more of a number of clinical symptoms such as reflux esophagitis, feelings of fullness with obvious signs of distension or ulceration.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The use of certain 1-substituted-3-pyrrolidinyl benzamides as anti-emetics have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,745 and 3,966,957. Certain 1-benzyl-piperidinylbenzamides disclosed in Belgian Patent No. 826,994, including clebopride which is N-[4'-(1-benzyl)piperidinyl]-2-methoxy-4-amino-5-chlorobenzamide, allegedly exhibit beneficial results in treatment of stomach disorders. Metoclopramide which is 4-amino-5-chloro-2-methoxy-N-[(2-diethyl-amino)ethyl]benzamide has been used to increase the rate of emptying of the stomach in mammals.